The Heart Of This Mortal
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: Éowyn wonders about the woman who has stolen Lord Aragorn's heart. Who is she, and what is her story? Short Vignette.


This was all typed up last night, only to discover my disk wouldn't save it. *sighs* It was like, three AM by the time I got around to it, so I hope it doesn't really show through to much. Actually, my "best" writing is said to take place at night. Odd.  
  
Éowyn wonders about the woman who has stolen Aragorn's heart. TTT movieverse, just because it fits better.  
  
Also, while reading this, you may want to remember that Éowyn is not aware of the sacrifices Arwen must make to be with Aragorn. Just to clear things up, by choosing not to sail to the Grey Havens with her father, Arwen is choosining MORTALITY. In Appendix A in ROTK it says "At the end of the first Age, the Valar gave the Halfelven an irrevocable choice to which kindred they belonged. Elrond chose to be of the elven kind, and became a master of wisdom....But to the children of Elrond a choice was also appointed, to pass with him from the circles of the world; or if they remained, to BECOME MORTAL and die on Middle Earth." That would mean that she would be forced to embrace a mortal death. Like anyone cares.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's world, Peter Jackson's movie, your feedback! I don't own any of them, but I depend on them. So please help. The formatting is a little odd, because my computer was in the shop and the HTML supporting programs weren't reinstalled. But there are now paragraphs. :-)  
  
  
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+: :+::  
  
Who are you? He says you are sailing to the Undying Lands with your people. An elf then. But that does not answer my question. Who are you?  
  
Are you beautiful? Does your hair gleam in the sun like spun gold? Or are your eyes the colour of a velvet midnight sky? Does your voice sound like silver water rippling down a quiet brook? Is your complexion honey and cream?  
  
Do you love him? He does not say. But he carries your jewel, and smiles when he thinks of you. But it is a painful smile. If you love him, then why have you left? Did you deem a mortal unworthy? Perhaps I do not know elves, but I do know men. Aragorn is worthy of any love bestowed upon him. Valiant, honourable and kind, he is no ordinary man. Elves are immortal, or so the legends say. Then why can you not stay, leave for your people after he is gone? Why now must you depart?  
  
How did you meet? Was it romantic? Was it destiny or an unfortuante mistake? Have you known him long? Did you steal his heart at first sight? Or was it slow, something none had foreseen? Is he your first love? Would you sacrifice your life to be with him? Did you want to love him? Had you a choice? Why have you taken a mortal man, could you not love your own? Worthy men are scarce, why must he be yours?  
  
What is your name? Your house? Are you a warrior? A fair maiden? Are you courageous? Bold? Daring? Or are you soft spoken. a gentle lady? Do you have a family? A mother? A sister? A brother perhaps? Do they love you? You are an elf, surely you have not experienced true loss?  
  
Where are you from? A valley? A forest? A mountain? Do you know the tales told of your people? Do you hail from Lorien? Is it true, does a sorceress live there? Is your home along the edges of a peaceful river, a source of healing for all those who enter? Does it look like Rohan? Is it a refuge for travellers? I have heard that the elves will take in lost men, and guide them. Are you surrounded by your people? Are you happy there?  
  
What are your dreams? Do you wish to leave this world, to go to a land without grief? To shed yourself of mortal cares? Or is it against your will to leave? He says you are going with the last of your people. Was it a difficult choice?  
  
Do you wish to see him one last time? To look upon his face, and kiss his warm lips? To embrace him, and hope to never let go? You should see the man he is today. He whispered soft words of comfort to children, children that must fight to protect their land. He reassured them that it would be alright, that hope would bring them through. Was he like this when you knew him? He took the life of my people into his hands, his tired and dirty hands. They are not his people, he was not told to. He saw a people in need, and gave them hope. It was the choice of a true king.  
  
Did you know of his bloodline? Or were you oblivious to his claim of Gondor's throne? Would it have changed your mind,to know he has the blood of Numenor in his veins? Would it have mattered?  
  
Who are you? I have no answers, save what I have read in his eyes. He loves you, more then anyone I have ever known. He would do anything to see you once more. Do you know how lucky you are to have his love? Do you care at all? You have taken the heart of this mortal, this noble king. Who are you? 


End file.
